My so confused life
by Breeyxxrawr
Summary: Have you ever lived in a family you don't fit in and yet you know everyone else around you think you do well meet eli touma a teenager surround by lie, romance and just random things


A Different Life

This is a fanficiton about characters me and my friend created and want to turn into a actually anime show. All the characters are in high school and each have some kind of problem that no one knows about.

Characters

elleanor Touma "eli"

Miyuki touma - mother

Karou touma- father

Karou junior "pumpkin" brother

Velvet- eli boyfriend with a secret

Kai- karou junior boyfriend

Ai- eli and jessica's best friend

jessica- eli bestfriend

* * *

Chapter 1

Many people know who I am because of my parents and grandfather. Everyone in my family has there own issue that mean don't know about. My name is Elleanor Touma and I am the oldest child of miyuki and Karou Touma. I have a younger brother junior but I call him pumpkin. My family is not what it seems we have are own little special world. My parents are always wrapped in each other and my brother is well… he is like my dad.

" Elleanor get down here its time for breakfast" Miyuki yelled to her daughter. Eli got up and walked down the hall to get her younger brother.

"Yo Pumpkin mom is calling us for breakfast lets go" She walks downstairs into the dinning room. She saw her father spread across the couch with his shirt half open. This was like any other mother.

Junior came down the stairs staring at his sister who was now sitting at the table. He noticed that she wasn't in proper uniform as usual. She never seemed to want to fit in at all.

" Ota sama why aren't you getting ready for work?" He was always up and gone by the time they were all ready for work.

" That's because Ota Sama got in trouble this morning for breaking yet another one of the new vase" Eli looked up at her brother who was laughing at the fact their father was in trouble again.

Miyuki turned around and saw that her two children were going to be late for school. " Now Elleanor and junior get going or you both will be late.

The kids got up and walked out the door of their house. Their friends who were waiting for them greeted them. Eli could see her best friend Ai and Miyu waiting for her at the gate. Junior was happy to see velvet as well. He knew who is friend was staring at he did it every morning. He had the biggest crush on Eli and his sister was such an airhead that she never really notice.

" Come on you guys if were late we are going to blame you" said Miyu as her friends barely reached them.

"Its ok we have velvet with us and you know how he is about Eli" Ai said as he saw Miyu dieing of laughter. Eli was screaming because she was mad they were saying things about velvet. Velvet was quiet he never really talked unless it was for junior or Eli.

"Lets go already you guys" Eli said as they all started walking towards their school. To everyone who went to K high school you knew you had a uniform to wear. My group of friends was always in trouble for not going by school guidelines. Eli and junior were always in trouble for their natural hair color. Miyu was the one with the short skirt and ai well… just for what he would do during the day. Velvet broke almost all the rules; he had his lip pierced and his eyebrows. His hair was to loud and he always had his shirt and uniform jacket out of place.

As they walked into the school the first thing Eli noticed was the most unsocial person come run up and grab her brother. It was Kai everyone knew he had the biggest crush on him. But her little pumpkin didn't seem to see it.

Kai stared at everyone as they stood there and watched him latch onto junior. "What are you guys looking at?" No one replied they just walked by and let Kai have his fun with his boy toy.

Velvet was annoyed he wanted to be alone with Eli for a while. They had been dating secretly for a month now. He was laughing on how she got together with him. She was crying because she found out that kai was gay in the most weird way ever. He wrote it on the back of her love note and it said I AM GAY. He loved Eli since the first time he met her.

"What's wrong velvet you seem to be lost in space" Eli said as she noticed velvet wasn't his usual self when he was with her. He always seemed to change his character when he was with her.

"Nothing just really annoyed that I can't date you properly". He also knew why he REALLY couldn't. He never wanted Eli to find out about his true nature. He loved the feeling of killing people and being covered in blood.

"Well then why don't we just don't do it " she said as she ran right into a pole. Velvet ran up and caught her before she fell to the floor. He was fanning her face as people stared at this weird scene. " Are you ok Eli?" he asked making sure his girlfriend was ok.

"I'm fine it's normal for me to hurt myself coming to school.". Eli pushed her self off velvet and started making her way to class. " Well I have to go so I will see you at lunch bye velvety". She says as she runs off to class.

Velvet hated that name but he could never deny Eli anything so he had to bare with it as long as he needed to. As he turned around he saw Kai staring at him and stared back

"What do you want FAG"

"Nothing you liar I'm just wondering just how long you plan to keep such a sweet girl in the dark about your DARK side" kai walked towards velvet putting his hand on your shoulder. " Sooner or later she will find out and that little bunny will go running away". He walked away from velvet after knowing he hit a nerve he knew he wanted nothing more then to have her love.

Velvet stood there for a moment taking in what kai just said. He was shocked that he even knew about his 'problem'. He started walking toward his class thinking of how he was going to explain this to her without losing her. He loved her more then most people knew. But now he was going to do the hardest thing ever in his life tell the woman he wanted he was a KILLER.


End file.
